Z Achilles 11 Accel
Z Achilles A4 11 Accel, known as Z Achilles 11 Accel, is a Attack Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. Energy Layer - Z Achilles A4 Main article: Energy Layer - Z Achilles A4 Z Achilles A4 is a Balance Type Energy Layer that features four large blades, creating a high recoil, rectangular shape. As part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Z Achilles features metal in its design; in this case, concentrated on the wings. The inclusion of metal improves Attack Potential by increasing the weight of the Layer, granting higher inertia that increases both KO and Burst Attack as well as increasing the Layer's Burst resistance as the high inertia resists teeth skipping, a property that compliments the tall teeth of the Takara Tomy release of Z Achilles. The Layer's Attack potential is further improved as the metal is placed near the point of impact. Due to these factors and the shape of the blades, Z Achilles performs well in Attack Combinations. Like many other Cho-Z Layers, Z Achilles is unbalanced which increases Burst risk, is liable to break Banking Patterns and drains Stamina. However, these issues can be solved with the use of a Level Chip that fits underneath the Layer. However, the two blades situated on top and below the Layer are liable to denting and even chipping due to how far they protrude. While not enough to completely break Z Achilles, if one is fearful of possible performance changes or simply dislikes the damaged appearance, they may want to own multiple copies of this Layer. Forge Disc - 11 Main article: Forge Disc - 11 11, unlike most other odd numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Frame. Each side features one large protrusion to create the visage of an "11" with one protrusion featuring a large "1" shaped indent to create an unbalanced design, however the shallow depth of the indent creates no noticeable effect. Compared to other Core Discs, 11 is one of the lightest, even lighter than most non-Core Discs. This light weight severely hinders 11's Attack, Defense and Stamina potential and while the light weight would create high Burst resistance, the heavy weight of the SwitchStrike/God Layer System and the Cho-Z Layer System makes the use of lightweight Discs for Burst resistance obsolete. Performance Tip - Accel Main article: Performance Tip - Accel Accel features a plastic flat tip with a small diameter, akin to Flat from Metal Fight Beyblade, and sits at the standard height. The center of the Driver also contains an embossed logo featuring a stylized letter A for easy differentiation from other Drivers. Due to the surface area, Accel will create an aggressive, and if launched at an angle, somewhat easily controllable movement pattern. In terms of speed, Accel is faster than Blow but is slower than Xtreme, capable of reaching and stalling on the Tornado Ridge. Due to the plastic construction, Accel is an excellent choice for both Mobile Stamina and Attack/Stamina Balance Combinations. Furthermore, the solid construction also ensures that Accel will not wear out like other Tips such as Xtreme nor be damaged like Zephyr. However, Accel's plastic construction is also a weakness as Attack Combinations using Accel can lose their Banking Pattern somewhat easily, especially if the Combinations are unbalanced. Furthermore, the low friction means that Accel is liable to self-Knock-Outs Trivia * This Beyblade is named after Achilles, a Greek hero who fought in the Trojan War and was the greatest warrior and central character in Homer's'' Iliad.'' * The red armor for Z Achilles' avatar is a blend of Greek gladiator and Medieval Knight armor. * In the Turbo anime, Z Achilles possesses a yellow Level Chip.